Colección de OneShots: Espejo Sasori's story
by Camisita-Chan
Summary: "El arte y la perfección van de la mano, lo son todo. Sasori sabe muy bien eso pero ¿qué pasa cuando eres tan imperfecto y humano?" Nuevo drabble. Sasori's story.
1. Una sonrisa antes de morir

¡Hola! Bueno, este es un drabble medio largo que escribí hace poco. Soy nueva en esto y en varias maneras: es la primera vez que escribo un drabble, una historia basada en el anime Naruto y encima con este método narrativo xD. En fin, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews, me encanta recibir críticas ya sean buenas o malas, así que no se abstengan xD.

Espero que les agrade, trata de lo que sintió Itachi cuando luchaba con Sasuke en esa batalla tan épica que recordamos, sabiendo cómo iba a terminar todo. ¿Qué puede sentir, un personaje como él, recordando todo lo que pasó, viendo a su hermano en ese estado y sabiendo su fatídico final? Bueno, en eso me inspire para escribir esta historia.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo escribo este humilde drabble. Los personajes y la obra obviamente no me pertenecen, si no, ya hubiera habido varios cambios y muchos aún seguirían vivos xD.

Una sonrisa antes de morir

Te has equivocado; lo sabes. Esa perfección inalcanzable que tanto aparentabas tener se derrumbó en un segundo, en ese instante donde observaste sus ojos llenos de ira. Te duele verlo así, con una faceta que expresaba rencor, repulsión y, también, miedo. Demasiados sentimientos negativos para ese pequeño y joven cuerpo.

Te lamentas internamente por su lamentable estado, cegándose intencionalmente, impidiendo observar la luz que lo puede salvar, que le augura un nuevo y mejor camino. Pero él era terco, y se negaba a ser feliz; era reacio a cambiar su deplorable vida, no porque se sentía a gusto con ella, al contrario, la odiaba. Era tan obvio, que ni siquiera era necesario ser su hermano para darse cuenta de ello. Él no quería cambiar por tu culpa, si, tú tienes la culpa. Tú, la persona perfecta, la que no cometía errores; la que amaba a su hermano, cometió un error. Y ese fue el dejar que aquel adolescente, hijo de tus padres; tu misma sangre, te odiara.

Te justificas diciendo que no tenías otra alternativa, que era lo correcto; que era por el bien de la aldea. Pero dime, ¿Es posible justificar el exterminio de todo un clan? Tus manos, manchadas de sangre, se llevaron la vida de una centena de familias: de madres y de padres, de niños y niñas, de incluso unos simples e inocente bebés, pequeños párvulos con el único deseo de vivir, de experimentar la belleza de existir. Pero tu no pensaste en ello, y esas básicas fantasías se destruyeron al instante en que desgarraste sus jóvenes pieles con tu espada, al momento en que, también, entregaste tu alma.

Eliminaste a tus padres, a tus amigos; a tu amante. El fin justifica los medios, ¿Verdad? Crees que no estuviste mal, que era un sacrificio necesario para la paz. Cuando estás a punto de terminar con la última muerte "por el bien de todos", empiezas a dudar. Tembloroso y aterrado, te observa a ti, al lado de los cadáveres de tus padres. Entre sollozos, te pregunta qué ocurrió. El pequeño está envuelto en su peor pesadilla pero aún así cree en tu inocencia y no duda de ti. Tenías la orden de matarlo, él también debía ser otra víctima de la paz. Atacas con el shuriken, intentando acabar con la presión, con el dolor que te provoca ver su rostro expresando el fin de toda sus fantasías, de poder tener una buena y tranquila vida. Pero tus dedos tiemblan mientras lo lanzas, y tu perfecta puntería desaparece en ese bendito instante, apenas rasgando la ropa sobre su hombro izquierdo. No puedes ni tampoco quieres acabar con él, eres egoísta. Piensas que un simple niño no puede hacer a la paz infructuosa, deseas creerlo y…que tan equivocado estabas.

Inventas una historia cualquiera, haces que te odie, que te deteste; que quiera vengarse de ti. Piensas que es la única manera para que pueda sobrevivir, para que se haga realmente fuerte y pueda soportar todo el oscuro y doloroso camino que le deparaba su destino. ¿No te cansas de cometer errores? Tú, que eras tan perfecto, te convertiste en alguien que sólo hace daño, que siempre se equivoca. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿No sabías que el peor castigo para el ser humano era la soledad?

Y tu hermano, cegado por el odio, por los deseos de venganza, olvidó vivir. Era tanto su rencor hacía ti, que prefirió vender su cuerpo y su libertad a cambio de tener tu cadáver entre sus manos. Y, aún así, lograste tu principal objetivo, y es que tu hermano sobrevivió. Soportó todas las adversidades, y aún sigue vivo…pero, ¿A qué precio?

Lo sigues mirando, había crecido bastante y cambiado ya su aspecto de infante a un joven, pero para ti seguirá siendo aquella torpe criatura que se tropezaba y se esguinzaba intentando imitarte. Para ti, siempre será tu pequeño hermano cabeza dura. Y es por eso que te cuesta entender que tu hermano ha cambiado, que todo lo que pasó, la soledad, el sufrimiento; el rencor hacia ti, lo transformó. Ahí cometiste un error, creíste que tu hermano jamás cambiaría, le salvaste la vida, pensando que sería la última persona que intentaría dañar la paz. Y ahí lo tenías, capaz de hacer todo para acabar con tu vida; porque esos ojos conocen la verdadera soledad, el peor castigo del mundo; esos ojos ansían poder, poseen un instinto asesino y un odio inimaginables. Esos ojos estaban deseando matar a aquel que lo mando a aquel infierno, y ese eres tú, y lo sabes.

Lo conoces tanto, que comprendes que deberás morir para evitar que se hunda más en su sufrimiento, para calmar de una vez por todas sus instintos de venganza; para salvarlo de la criatura despiadada en la que se convertirá si su escarmiento no se ha consumado aún.

No tienes otra opción, si le dices la verdad, o no te creería y te seguiría odiando; o intentaría destruir la aldea para vengarse. Observas de nuevo esos ojos rojos, decorado con aquellos tres diminutos colmillos negros que rodeaban un orbe color carbón. Maldices la sangre que corría por sus venas y también por las tuyas, y te embarcas en aquella batalla sin retorno, sabiendo que al final, sólo verías a aquella parca que te esperaría como si fuera una vieja amiga tuya.

Estás herido y agotado, tu hermano se había hecho realmente fuerte. No te equivocaste en eso. Aún así, él también está en su límite. Ambos saben que el enfrentamiento está a punto de finalizar, que sólo queda un golpe. Él, con nueve serpientes blancas detrás suyo, y, vos, siendo protegido por un gigante caballero de aura carmín. Ves a Orochimaru, queriéndose apoderar del cuerpo de tu hermano, aprovechando la desesperación de éste por matarte. No lo dudas ni un segundo y gastas la poca energía que te queda para destruirlo. Le salvaste la vida a tu hermano, pero él no piensa agradecértelo (y no te sorprende en lo absoluto su actitud) y continúa atacándote, pero Susanoo es poderoso y rápidamente él cae herido y sin poder defenderse.

Te acercas a él, sangrando y exhausto. Caminas lento, queriendo alargar el momento, deseando seguir viendo a tu pequeño y torpe hermano menor; en ese corto trayecto, aquel caballero que te protegía va desvaneciéndose, fruto de tu cansancio; y tu mente se ve rodeada de una extensa serie de recuerdos, dudas, miedos y deseos.

Finalmente tomas una decisión, algo que no habías planificado, pero en ese fugaz lapso de tiempo llegaste a la conclusión de qué era lo correcto; extiendes tus dos dedos juntos hacia su frente, él, aterrado, imagina su fatídico final. Empujas suavemente su frente, como cuando eran pequeños, cuando todo era más alegre, cuando aún no eras un asesino. Deseas volver el tiempo atrás, pero sabes que es imposible. Tantas veces antes habías pensado en este momento, pero nunca llegaste a acertar realmente que ibas a padecer todo esto. Finalmente caes. No sin antes, por primera vez, hacer lo correcto y proteger a tu hermano. No sin antes decirle: "Lo siento Sasuke". No sin antes haber sonreído.

En el suelo, moribundo, miras a tu hermano por última vez, y, aún sonriendo, te dejas llevar por aquella extraña sensación que tenías. "Así que esto es como se siente morir". Una luz blanca y molesta irrumpe en tu visión, dejas de ver a tu hermano y, en su lugar, aparecen dos personas que conocías muy bien…"Madre…padre…al final, morir no es tan malo"

_Moriste como un criminal, como un traidor, siendo odiado por todos. Sin sentir el amor sin una familia, viviendo siempre en torno a la mentira y la venganza, y, aún así, moriste con una sonrisa en el rostro._


	2. Espejo

Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios, acá dejo otro one-shot, lo sé un poco tarde pero es que me había olvidado de subirlo xD

Esta historia está escrita con el mismo estilo que la anterior sólo que habla de la vida de Sasori, espero que les guste!

Dejen reviews que me encantan :)

**E**spejo

Estás atrapado, envuelto en la vacuidad de tu interior; perdiéndote en la finitud de tus obsesiones, buscando –llegando incluso al borde de la desesperación- el motivo existencialista de tu vida; sin saber que ésta es sólo un absurdo. Tus razones encontradas son confusas y poco convenientes, pero no te importan, decides hacerlas igualmente, cumplirlas, sentirte vivo en cierta manera, aunque eso signifique la pérdida de todo rastro de humanidad que alguna vez hayas tenido.

Eres alguien que se obsesiona con facilidad, y todas tus manías circundan alrededor del mismo epicentro: la perfección. Eres perfeccionista como ningún otro. Aprecias la dedicación, la elaboración, por más que lleve tiempo; quieres ser único y dejar una marca en el mundo.

Muchísimos filósofos dijeron que los placeres del hombre, los más destacables, son sexuales; tú eres diferente. Tu mayor pasión es el arte en todas sus expresiones, valoras el trabajo y la elaboración, te regodeas admirando las suaves y elegantes curvas que toman forma, que expresan una emoción. Los artistas son perfeccionistas. Tú eres un artista, y, como tal, trabajas seria y centradamente hasta en los más mínimos detalles.

Crees que el arte es duradero, algo que puede ser contemplado a lo largo del tiempo, siendo admirado por cualquier persona, independientemente del factor tiempo. Algo tan bello no puede morir, desvanecerse en los recovecos inexorables de la mente humana o sólo siendo recordado por unos pocos, una minoría que no destaca, que no hace diferencia alguna.

Eres un artista, y de los mejores. Agradeces esa habilidad enseñada por tu abuela, luego de la muerte de tus padres; disfrutas de esa actividad, mejorando cada vez más, ampliando tu mente con nueva información. Querías saber todo lo posible y es entendible: el misterio es la sensación más bonita que podemos experimentar. Es la fuente de todo arte y ciencia verdaderos.

Recuerdas –un tanto nostálgico, cabe aclarar- tus comienzos. Tus primeras creaciones que fueron sencillas marionetas con el único fin de reemplazar la ausencia de tus difuntos padres. Las querías y cómo. Pero ellas no eran tus padres, no brindaban calor ni te daban el beso de las buenas noches, sus abrazos eran fríos y duros, no desprendían esa sensación de suavidad al rozar los finos y cálidos vellos de la piel. Pronto te cansaste de ellos, ¿Qué sentido tenía estar con un pedazo de madera? Continuaste perfeccionando tu habilidad, al principio, por mera diversión…pero luego ese juego cambió, se convirtió en algo constante, obsesivo. Ya no era la búsqueda de distracción la causa de tus creaciones, sino que era la larga e inexorable travesía para observar y maravillarse con el arte.

Tu obsesión te llevó bien lejos: querías ser el mejor, perfecto. Practicaste el arte de las marionetas, aprendiste de tu abuela, tu maestra, e incluso llegaste a superarla; tus creaciones eran conocidas por todos y admiradas. Pero eso no era suficiente para ti.

Te observabas al espejo, y, con tan sólo quince años, aparentabas ser alguien realmente excelente; tenías el típico rostro de una persona buena, un "pan de Dios" como algunos lo llamarían. Escuchabas a lo lejos los murmullos de la gente, la envidia que sentía tu competencia hacia tu persona porque nadie lograba equipararte, eras único. Y vos, cuan perfeccionista eras, no comprendías el error que había en ti. Pero sabías que estaba allí, latente, extendiéndose, dañándote; como una serpiente que se enrosca tras su presa lenta y peligrosamente.

Día y noche trabajabas en tu estudio, sin salir a menos que sea para cumplir con las indispensables necesidades básicas. ¿De qué servía hablar con tu abuela? ¿Qué sentido tenía salir con los demás niños? Puras trivialidades, acciones sin importancia que sólo eran una pérdida de tiempo.

Eres un artista que llegó más lejos que nadie, atravesaste dificultades y las superaste, rompiste cualquier línea impuesta, desechaste las barreras de lo legal y de lo legítimo. Tus experimentos requerían sacrificio, o así era como razonabas. Lo perfecto no es fácil de conseguir. Pero te conozco, eres el mejor marionetista que pudo haber existido, y, como tal, cualquier impedimento iba a ser superado con tal de conseguir el secreto de la perfección.

¡Ay el arte! ¡Que magnificencia! ¡Que belleza tan expresiva! ¡Esas curvas, esa superficie! ¡Esos secretos que presenta! Tu mente se llenaba de elogios y orgullo cada vez que observabas una de tus creaciones. Adorabas ver cómo convertías algo tan carente de belleza…tan imperfecto como lo era un ser humano en algo maravilloso. ¡Ellos debían agradecerle el que los transformaras! El que los convirtieras en algo eterno, magnificado por futuras generaciones en vez de convertirse en polvo, en inservibles restos humanos olvidados por el mundo.

Pero aún no te conformabas…seguías mirándote al espejo, viendo que no eras perfecto. Odiabas el espejo, su reflejo tan imperfecto. Era intolerable, un dolor lacerante e interno, sin cura posible. ¿Por qué el ser humano era tan defectuoso?¿Por qué tenías que pertenecer a una raza tan infructuosa y desproporcionada? Fue en ese segundo, en el que tus ojos cansinos miraron aquellas orbes pardas. Allí estaba la respuesta. Odiabas tu humanidad, cualquier ínfima parte de ella que te convertía en alguien imperfecto. Querías cambiar.

Y es ahí cuando cambias. En ese momento, en esa ínfima partícula de tiempo que duró tu minuciosa observación, descubriste tu principal objetivo, tu mayor obsesión: ser perfecto.

Querías dejar de pertenecer a aquella raza tan cruel y devastadora, sin nociones de la belleza del arte, tenías que alejarte lo más pronto posible de las insignificantes criaturas, tan ajenas a la perfección que no entendías como no sentían vergüenza de lucir sus defectuosos cuerpos.

Intentando cambiar, deseando ser diferente, aquel chico huérfano sin padres perdió todo vestigio de humanidad. Vergonzoso de tu ser, te escondiste en una marioneta. Oculto. Indescriptible. Te embarcabas en el largo y dificultoso camino de la perfección. Tus abominables experimentos, tus múltiples asesinatos, tu crueldad…todo eso te convirtió en aquella criatura perfecta que vos deseabas.

¿Estás feliz ahora? Te miras al espejo, y ves un cuerpo sin calor, duro como la pálida madera pintada que lo compone. Un cuerpo completamente mecánico, frío, inhumano. Una sola parte de ti tiene vida, esa pequeña porción que deseas eliminar pero no puedes, ¿tan difícil es ser perfecto? Buscas la manera de intentar cambiar, de convertir ese miserable extracto humano que queda en ti, le tienes un rencor profundo y eres consciente de ello, ¡que poca humanidad que tienes! ¡Odiar a tu propio corazón!

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ¿verdad? Hace veinte años que mataste al tercer kazekage, abandonaste a tu abuela y a tu aldea y te uniste a Akatsuki. Y tu apariencia sigue siendo la misma que la que tenías cuando sólo eras un pequeño adolescente de quince años. Eres inmortal. Rompiste cualquier ley natural posible, porque ya no eres humano pero tampoco eres perfecto. ¡Que crueldad! ¡Tanto sacrificio para seguir siendo defectuoso!

En la organización te distraes, al comienzo con tu primer compañero no la pasaste para nada bien, no lo tolerabas; pero con Deidara es diferente: él también es un artista; aunque su sentido del arte difiera totalmente del tuyo.

El tiempo pasa rápido, demasiado para tu gusto. O al menos eso fue lo que pensaste en aquel momento, donde tu abuela –que hacía veinte años que no la veías- estaba en frente tuyo, débil, marchita, una diminuta rosa que perdió todos sus pétalos a lo largo del tiempo. Una joven estaba al lado de ella. Hubo un intercambio corto de palabras, algo que, en cierto modo, te desconcertó; y comenzó la lucha.

Tu abuela era fuerte y utilizaba a la chiquilla molesta para atacarte, pero eras superior a ella en todo sentido, aunque tuvieras que usar todo tu armamento, sabías que ibas a vencerla. Ella usaba a las marionetas de tus padres, ¡por Dios! Como si eso fuera capaz de vencerte…conocías todos los secretos de esas marionetas, y, aún así, te era difícil combatirlas. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

La situación era complicada pero podías manejarla. Sabías que tu abuela se estaba cansando, sólo era cuestión de seguir un poco más y matarla. Y, de repente, ella realizó un golpe…ese era el momento perfecto para matarla, habías visto el ataque y sabías que podías esquivarlo, ella había dejado un hueco en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo donde un cuchillo pasaría fácilmente y se le clavaría en el corazón. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y algo ocurrió.

Algo en esos diminutos ojos te llamaban la atención, viste en ella esa mirada consoladora que tantas veces te había dado antes, cuando eras un niño; una serie de recuerdos encerrados se acumularon en tu mente, mostrándote imágenes, momentos dónde aún eras feliz. Observaste todo el sacrificio que tu abuela hizo por ti, cuidándote sola y siempre tratando de hacerte sonreír. Tu cuerpo se quedó paralizado viendo como tu abuela jugaba contigo a una carrera de diminutas marionetas, en la cual ella te dejaba ganar y te acariciaba los desparramados cabellos rojizos afectuosamente.

No. Sencillamente no podías permitir que ella muriera. Era tan…cruel, tan inhumano. Viste todos sus movimientos pero no intentaste esquivarlo, actuaste como si te hubieran sorprendido fatalmente.

Y allí estabas, tan imperfectamente humano, muriendo abrazado por aquellas marionetas que en tiempos lejanos e inocentes, los amaste como a unos padres.


End file.
